


Her Sweet Boy

by Delphinapterus



Category: New York Minute (2004)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Parental Expectations, Pre-Canon, over 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne has always been an optimist when it comes to her sweet boy. Anne's thoughts on Trey pre-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Sweet Boy

Anne Lipton is a senator and senators do not have stupid children. Sometimes she thinks it's a rule much like senators are always dignified. Unfortunately something somewhere went terribly wrong and she wound up with Trey for a son. It's not that she doesn't love her son – she does and never let anyone say differently – but he just isn't smart. He's twenty now and just not doing anything with his life. Ann can remember discussion after discussion with his teachers filled with praises and the constant lament that if only he'd apply himself he would be amazing. Instead her boy coasts through school and doesn't go to college. He goes backpacking around Europe with some ragamuffin friend of his and Ann can only read the reports for the discreet bodyguard/minder that is following her wayward son. Late at night, after she has finished her briefing notes and tucked Reinaldo in for the night, she reads the minder's reports and worries. Ann knows that Trey is too kind hearted for his own good. He has none of his late father's ruthlessness and certainly none of hers no matter how hard she's tried to bring it to the surface. He's still her sweet boy even if he seems to be in a constant sea of sex and drugs over there. She blames his friend for corrupting her boy even if he is being good and not partaking in the drugs. Anne was careful to question his minder about that and she's been assured that her boy isn't doing anything too stupid. She'd wanted to ask if he was being good about condoms but couldn't quite bring herself to ask the man on the phone even if she is paying him to shadow her son.

When Trey comes home she hopes that he'll have matured but she's disappointed. He's still just having fun and coasting. He leaves for a month of surfing with friends and Anne calls the minder once again. The reports are depressing. She decides to take him with her, show him what being a senator really means. Maybe then he'll grow up a little. At this point Anne would be happy if Trey went to an art school; anything to get her boy to become a man. She wishes, devotedly wishes, that he'd get a girlfriend, a nice girl like Senator Smyth's daughter maybe. She would settle Trey down, straighten him out and make him respectable. Force him into the real world, force him to take responsibility. God knows that pets certainly never helped with that no matter what the therapists had said. She'd hoped that Reinaldo might do it with his tiny little face but, just like the long line of pets before him, he was disliked and ignored by her baby boy. She tries to show Trey how to love Reinaldo, how to be responsible about his care, just like all the others but he doesn't really get it.

She drags Trey to New York where she's part of an awards foundation – there are so many of them that she can't remember their names without her appoint book – hoping that seeing all the rabidly successful and competitive students will spur him into action. Anne has always been an optimist when it comes to her sweet boy.


End file.
